The Trip That Changed My Life!
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Bella takes a break from work and goes to Ireland with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. They meet up with Edward and Jasper. Fun filled vacation. All human. Will Edward and Bella stay together even though they are thousands of miles apart?
1. Chapter 1: Going away!

I looked down at the busy streets off Seattle, I was in my office waiting on Alice to come over and talk about the magazine the company was launching. I sighed and sat down in my swingy chair.

I looked up just as there was a knock on the door; I looked at my best friend, "Yes Alice." I smiled.

"Pack your bags, my mom and dad have booked us all tickets to go to Ireland, my brother is over there doing some water sports and his competitions are coming up, so they thought we should go and support." I smiled; I always wanted to go to Ireland.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I asked, excitedly.

"Um, tomorrow morning at 7am, so after work we will go to your house and then spend the night at mine." She told me, already planning everything.

"Alice . . ." I said annoyed, "I can't just not show up for work tomorrow, I have to ask for time off." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, already done." She said, smiling from ear to ear.

I nodded and let out a breath. I looked at the clock, only an hour left of work and I got to leave. I continued to edit the magazine that was launching in two weeks, once I was done, I left it sitting on my desk. I clocked out and met up with Alice.

"So, what time are we meeting everyone in the airport at?" I asked her as we road the elevator to the ground floor.

"We have to be there at 5am, and then we take a flight to New York and then a 6hour flight to Shannon airport." She informed me, while looking at the e-mail Carlisle had sent her.

I nodded, I was excited to go and it would be my first time seeing Edward in person, I had never met him before, only seen pictures.

I got into my car and Alice got into hers, she followed me to my apartment and I opened the door, the first thing she did was run to my closet. I laughed as I heard her taking out my suitcase. She started with my shoes, getting my converses and high heels, she then got shorts, tops, hoodie's, long sleeved tops, and I looked at her with a confused expression.

"There is unexpected weather over there, one minute its sunny, the next it's raining." She answered my unspoken thought.

I nodded, "What are we going to be doing in Ireland?"

"Lots of things, like my brother will show us around, we will go to different counties and we will do sports, see sites, I don't know, but it will be fun."

I nodded and as she packed my stuff, I got my passport and ID, I also took the rest of my important things that I would need.

When Alice was done, I locked my suitcase and put my laptop into its case and slung it over my shoulder.

Alice squealed excitedly as I locked my apartment door. I laughed and she took my hand leading me to the elevator, "I can't wait." She said, mumbling her excitement.

Once we were in the car park, she led me to her car and we put the suitcase in the trunk. I smiled as she drove out of the estate and onto the highway.

XXXXXX

The next morning we woke up at 4am, we had gotten to the airport at 5 and were waiting in the line to check in. I smiled when it was our turn and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, can I have your passports please?" a blond haired lady asked.

We gave them to her and she proceeded to ask questions. We went to the gate after getting some snacks, Alice and I waited for the rest of her family. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Emmett, his arm around Rosalie's shoulder; I smiled and got up, hugging him. Carlisle and Esme were behind them smiling, but they also looked tired.

"Hey guys." I said to Emmett and Rosalie.

Rose smiled and sat down beside me, "Hey, I can't wait to get there; I haven't seen my brother in like forever." She smiled, at first I though she meant Edward, because since Emmett was Rosalie's husband and Edward was Emmett's brother, but when she said Jasper I looked at her.

"Oh Bella you never met him . . . But I think I mentioned him a few times, he's my twin." I nodded, remembering.

"Yeah I know, you told me about him." I smiled.

Our flight began to board and I got up, giving the hostess my ticket, she smiled and told me to enjoy the flight. Alice and I were beside each other and for the 6hour flight discussing fashion magazines and sleeping.

We woke up just before the flight was about to land, when we landed, we had to run to catch our connecting flight, we had just made it and scurried to our seats as the plane taxied on the runway. I was just in my seat when the plane lunged forward and raced down the runway, Alice fastened my seat belt for me. I thanked her and fell back asleep.

I was woken up by Emmett talking to Alice, "How long left?" He asked her in an impatient voice.

"About and hour, know sit back with Rosalie, your annoying me." She told him.

"Fine." He huffed, sitting back down.

I looked at Alice and wondered why she was doing my nails, she was on my last finger and I snatched it away. "Bella, give me your hand." She glared at me.

I did and she smiled, I rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the sleep. She gave me my hand back and started putting her stuff in her handbag.

I straightened out my t-shirt and rubbed my hands on my jeans, "Ugh I need a shower." I said to myself.

"I know how you feel." Alice whispered.

The captain told us that we were going to land and I smiled, we were finally here. We landed and I laughed at the weird accents, I wasn't trying to be mean, but it was different.

"Top of the morin to ya." A young lad said to me, he took of his cap and boud his head a little before he started walking again.

"OMG . . ." Emmett said, "We get to drink." Everyone looked at him, "Your allowed drink when you're eighteen over here and since we are all nineteen and twenty we get to have alcohol." He had a goofy grin on his face and I smiled, I wouldn't mind having a bit to drink.

"No way are you guys drinking." I turned and cringed looking at Esme and Carlisle's disappointed faces. "Now come on, we need to get to a place called Shull." Everyone looked at each other as we looked at the sign's, they were all in Irish. I looked at the other signs and they were in English, I pulled Alice with me and we went to rent cars, Alice and I shared a range rover, Emmett and Rose got a black BMW and Carlisle and Esme got a Mercedes. We all followed signs and got lost a few times but after four hours of driving, we got there.

Ireland was beautiful, so green and colourful, I loved when we were on a hill top and could see cliffs and the sea below us, it freaked Alice out and I ended up driving.

Schull was a small village and as I followed Carlisle down to a harbour, he parked the car and started to walk down the pier, it was a nice sunny day and many people were out on boats and sailing, it was a nice atmosphere.

Alice and I followed after everyone else, she squealed when she saw a young male, about a year or two older than me, he hugged Emmett and Alice as well as Carlisle and Esme, he gave Rose a hug and looked at Alice smiling. He had honey gold hair and was really tall about 6ft, he had a wet suit on but only up to his waist, he was wearing a white long sleeved top and had a surf board behind him along with a small boat.

"Bella this is Jasper, my brother." Rosalie said, I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hey." His accent surprised me, it was a Texas accent, I expected it to be Irish.

"So where is my other son?" Carlisle asked looking around.

"Oh Edward, he is out on the water, he is bringing in the yacht." They all nodded and I smiled.

A beautiful yacht made its way around the harbour and I smiled as I saw Edward, he was even more handsome than his pictures I saw at Alice's parents house. Jasper ran down to the dock and threw a rope to Edward, he cut off the engine and they tied it up before Jasper helped Edward out of the boat.

Edward laughed when Jasper said something, I smiled as he looked up, shaking his head so that his hair would move to the side, it was the sexiest thing ever.

Alice nudged me and I looked down blushing, I didn't mean to stare. Edward came over and hugged everyone; he stopped and looked at me.

"I remember you; you're the chief's daughter, right?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yes."

He laughed, "I remember when I was 15, I came home from boarding school for a week and you were there with Alice." He said, looking as if he was in thought.

I smiled and nodded, I remembered him to.

He stepped back and looked at his dad, "What's the plan?" He asked, smiling. His accent was American; you could tell he was from Seattle.

I looked at Carlisle and he began to speak, "We have to get the keys to the house we are renting, then I was hoping you could help me find it." He chuckled.

Edward nodded, "Yeah sure, um just let us change." Carlisle nodded and Edward and Jasper ran behind a building, a few minutes later, Jasper started loading a car with bags, they must have been supplies.

Edward came out next and he was hot, really hot. He was wearing beige shorts and a white t-shirt, he looked amazing. Alice walked forward, bringing me with her, she put the trunk down on the Range rover and we sat on it, Rosalie and Emmett were making out and I laughed as some random person whistled at them.

Edward was talking to Carlisle and I knew they were figuring out a route, because Edward was already making one.

I felt Alice nudge me again, "You like him, don't you?" She whispered, I looked at her and she was smiling widely.

"Yeah . . . Is it obvious?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I just know, because the way you looked at each other back there . . . I can tell that he likes you as well, even though you will deny it. He does like you though." I shrugged and looked back towards the sea, I looked at the people out on boats, I looked at them having great fun, I wanted to do most of the water sports out here.

I smiled when I saw Edward coming over, he leaned against the car and I could smell his sweet scent. "Um . . . We are going to go to the rented house and dad told me to drive your car, he said something about, you going with Jasper because you and Jasper wanted to talk." He shrugged.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, um see you later Bella." She waved at me and gave Edward the car keys.

I got off the trunk and closed it, I got into the passenger side door and Edward got into the drivers seat. He was so handsome it was hard not to stop looking at him, his bright green eyes were focused on the road and he was slightly tanned, he was muscular and really tall about 6ft 4in, he drove out of the small town and into a dirt track road.

"So Bella, what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"Um . . . I am working as an editor to a fashion magazine but I have a degree for nursing, so I might go into that in a couple of years. What about you?" I asked.

He nodded, "I have a neurosurgeon degree but right know I am just touring the world, I get paid for doing tasks, um . . . I am working for a firm and in three months I am going to Africa with another colleague and we are going to go into the wild and live along animals, kind of like a documentary thing, you could call it that." He smiled and let out a breath.

"Sounds exciting." I smiled, looking over at the beautiful fields and looking at the cows, horses, sheep and lambs grazing. There was a huge hill and Edward turned right, he drove up along it and I gasped inwardly at the view, it was gorgeous, we were looking over the sea and the town, the fields were amazing.

Edward pulled up in front of black gates and he got out and opened them, he drove up to the house, it was nice, big enough for all of us, there was a boat and a few surf boards on the grass, Edward opened the door and I smiled.

"There are five bedrooms and four bathrooms, a tennis court. Jacuzzi is out back and everything you need should be in the bedroom you chose." He told us all.

We all nodded and took in our luggage.

I looked around the house and chose the bedroom towards the back of the house, it had a balcony and a tree just outside the window, there was a bathroom and the bed was big enough for three people to sleep in.

I smiled and started to unpack . . . 


	2. Chapter 2: Being in a beautiful place!

Alice knocked on my door and I smiled as she came in and sat on the bed, I had just gotten out of the shower and was putting my hair into a plat. She looked at me as I sat at the mirror, looking back at her.

"Do you like it here so far?" She asked.

I nodded, "I love it."

"Carlisle and Esme are making lunch, its 2 o'clock and the boys are outside playing tennis, Rosalie and I was wondering if you wanted to come look around with us?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sure . . . Speaking of Rose, where is she?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "She is distracting Emmett while Edward and Jasper play tennis." I laughed and she looked at me. "Do you think Jasper likes me?" She looked at me through her lashes; I had never seen her shy before.

"Um . . . I can't judge because I haven't seen you guys together." I told her truthfully.

She nodded and looked at her lap, just then we were called for lunch, I smiled and took her hand in mine, "Come on, let me judge if he likes you." She laughed and got up with me.

We walked down stairs and went outside, we all sat at the large picnic table and I sat in between Emmett and Alice, I noticed that Jasper would sneak glances at Alice but look away quickly, over lunch Carlisle talked to Edward and Jasper about what we all could do over the vacation.

"Um . . . We can jet ski, water ski, sail, surf, go hiking, relax on the beach, shop, see sites, camp, go to Cork city. What else can we do Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Eh we can go to the park, we can feed lambs, we can go horse riding, we can ride four wheelers, fishing, go out on the boats, water tubing and loads of other stuff I can't think about right know." He laughed, looking at Alice. I smiled, it was clear that he liked her.

I winked at Alice and she smiled, and nodded towards me . . . She got the message.

Rosalie looked at both Alice and I, "Want to go explore?" She asked.

We nodded and got up, thanking Esme for lunch. We made our way to the gate and opened it, going down the narrow road. I was a bit nervous when we heard the cows groaning and the sheep talking. We made out way up the hill and we saw someone out on a horse, herding cattle.

"Is that my brother?" Alice asked, squinting her eyes and nodding.

I smiled; Edward looked so sexy on a horse. He galloped around the field and then towards us.

"Hey." He smiled, his horse coming to sniff me, I petted its shoulder.

"Hey." I smiled, I had noticed that Alice and Rosalie were walking away; I frowned a bit but looked at Edward. He had dismounted his horse and had let it go free.

He climbed over the gate and leaned against it, "So . . ." He said. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just exploring." I shrugged.

"Can I tag along?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

I nodded, "Sure." Alice and Rosalie had completely left me with Edward, so it was just us two.

We walked down the road and after a few minutes of peaceful silence I looked up at him, he was looking at me. "When you were young, what boarding school did you go to?" I asked him.

"I went to St. Michaels college, it's a really good school up in Dublin, that capital city of Ireland, I came down here every weekend and trained, then every Christmas, Easter and Summer I would go home to Forks, but when I was eighteen and going to college, I went to Dartmouth for medicine but just as I got my degree, my trainer from here rang me and I got involved with a firm. So that's why I stayed, plus I love it here." He smiled; there was so much joy in his eyes. "Tell me about yourself." He looked down at me, a crooked grin on his face; it made me weak to my knees.

"Um well, my parents are divorced and my mom and I moved across the country to Phoenix, but I spent every summer and Christmas with my dad. I graduated high school when I was 17 and got a degree in being a nurse and an editor, I got involved with a magazine in Seattle and have loved it ever since." I shrugged.

He nodded, he turned right and I noticed that we were making our way towards the town.

For some reason I felt safe with Edward, I felt complete. It was weird but I liked the feeling.

"Have you ever thought about going into being a nurse?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Alice but I think about it all the time, I kind of want to give it a shot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I want to go into neurosurgery soon, and I just don't know when the right time is to leave this place." He gestured around him, "And don't worry, I wont tell my sister."

"Thanks. If you were to go back to medicine, would you move back home or . . ." I left the question hanging.

"I would go to Seattle, I wouldn't go to Forks, there would be no good cases there for me to sink my teeth into." He laughed; it was a musical laugh, very carefree.

"I agree. So tell me about you going to Africa, it sounds interesting."

He shrugged, "I am going to go and study the African animals and try to save the lion family from becoming extinct." He said.

"Your being to modest, I think that is really cool. You do a lot of things for other people or living things, I think its really sweet of you." I smiled up at him, he stopped walking for a second before he started walking again.

"You're the one that is sweet." He muttered.

I laughed, we made our way into the town and we walked around it, Edward bought us ice-creams and I insisted on paying for my own but he instead bought it, he was to much of a gentleman.

We walked to the pier and he sat down at the very edge, there was a thirty foot drop and I was nervous to sit down, all I could think about was me falling.

He must have sensed my nervousness and he smiled up at me, a reassuring smile, "I wont let anything happen to you, besides, I am a fully trained life guard, trust me?" He said, holding out his hand for me to take.

I took it and as soon as our skin touched there was a sudden spark that ran through me . . . he helped me sit down, our legs dangling over the edge, he must have felt it as well, because I saw the loss in his eyes when we let go.

We sat there talking about are teenage lives, he told me that he never really had any girlfriends, I was shocked by this. He said he never really was bothered.

I laughed, I told him the same thing and he looked so shocked.

"You never have had a boyfriend?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. I didn't really want one, and I am ugly so no one would want to go out with me anyway." I sighed.

"Your beautiful, never call yourself ugly, you are a beautiful and kind hearted woman." He smiled.

I blushed and bowed my head, I felt his long finger, lift my chin, "Don't be embarrassed." He smiled.

"I'm not, I just think your really sweet." I blushed even redder. I cant believe I just told him that.

He laughed, "Thank you."

A sudden cool breeze came and I shivered. He pulled his hoodie over his head and gave it to me, "No, you will freeze, I am fine really." I said, giving it back to him.

"No I insist, put it on, I am wearing a long sleeved top anyway, you are wearing a t-shirt." He pointed out.

I took it from him and put it over my head and adjusted it, I slipped my arms through and snuggled into it, it was so warm and smelled amazing.

He smiled and lifted my chin, leaning his head towards mine . . . 


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling content

His lips were inches from mine, but I heard a scream and pulled away. Edward closed his eyes and I frowned a little, he smiled though and sat straight.

"Do you want to start walking back to the house, its getting dark?" He asked, I nodded and by the time we were on the dirt track road it was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, Edward had a little flash light and was leading me forward, Edward would laugh every time I jumped or got a fright because a cow would groan of the bushes would rustle.

"How are you not scared?" I asked him, holding onto him tighter and the bushes rustled and I started to think about ghosts and death.

"Because I just am not scared, I am used to it." He shrugged.

I nodded and let out a breath of relief when I saw the gates of the house; he opened them and then looked at me. "I got to go home, but it was nice meeting you." He smiled.

I nodded, "It was nice meeting you to." He steeped back and I looked towards the house, the lights were on.

He looked back at me and he took my hands in his, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I smiled, "When?"

His smile grew bigger, "Um . . . Tomorrow night, come to the pier at seven. That okay?"

I nodded, "Its perfect." he smiled and hugged me, I hugged him back and said goodbye before running inside. I closed the door and saw Alice staring at me; we both had big goofy smiles on our faces.

"He asked me out." We both said in sync.

I gasped, "Jasper asked you out?" She nodded, "Edward asked me out as well." We both squealed and hugged each other, jumping up and down.

"Why are you so giddy?" Emmett asked his hands full of food and he had a confused look on his face.

"We both have dates." Alice stated.

"With who?" He asked, being defensive, he walked over to Alice acting protective.

"Um, Jasper . . . But Edward asked Bella out." She said.

He cocked his head to the side considering it for a moment, he let out a sigh of what looked like sadness or like he was sad to be letting her go but he nodded his head, "Okay but dad and I are checking this guy out." He pointed a finger at her, she nodded, "As for Edward, I will be talking to him as well." He smiled, we both hugged him and went to the kitchen, we got snacks and then went out back, we turned on the lights and sat down at the picnic table, Alice smiled.

"So where are you going on the date?" I asked her.

"I have to be ready by six and he said we were going to a restaurant just outside the town and then he has a surprise for me." She smiled, looking deep in thought.

I was happy for her, even though it was early on and we didn't know much about each other, I was sure it would work, we both liked the boys we were going on dates with, and they both liked us. I looked up at the stars and so did Alice.

"I love this place." I murmured, I looked out across the fields and noticed a horse on the other side of the fence.

"That's Edward's horse, he's beautiful isn't he?" Alice whispered.

I nodded and looked at the chestnut coloured horse and its black long main, grazing in the field across from us.

"Bella, is that Edward's hoodie?" Alice asked, I blushed and nodded.

I shrugged, "It was cold out and he insisted on giving it to me." She laughed and said Aw.

"Where are you going on your date?" She asked, I looked at her and smiled.

I shrugged, "Um, I don't really know, he said to be on the pier by 7pm and that it's a surprise, I don't really know what to wear." And as soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted it.

Alice brought me up to her room, she looked through her closet for something and then went to mine, she found a black dress to the knee that had a slit at the side, she made me dress in it and then picked out silver shoes and jewellery, I picked out a diamond ring and necklace that I had inherited when my grandmother passed away.

Alice stepped away looking at me, she gasped and had a huge smile on her face, "You look gorgeous. Aw you are a stunner." She said, I blushed and looked into the mirror, I had to admit, I liked how I looked.

Alice left me to go get ready for bed and I took everything off, I got into my pyjama's and looked at the clock, I gasped, in Irish time it was 3am, jet lag sucked.

I got into bed and lay down, looking through my phone; I looked through my pictures and laughed a few times at the memories, at 4am I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

"Bella sweetheart, its time to get up." Esme's soft voice woke me up, her hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and she smiled, "Breakfast is downstairs and Jasper and Edward's surf competition starts in an hour." She informed me as I sat up.

I nodded, "I will get ready." She smiled and left the room, I looked at the bedside clock and groaned, 1pm. I lost most of the day but I smiled realizing that I didn't have to wait so long until my date with Edward.

I got up and had a shower before I got ready, I straightened my hair and then went downstairs, Emmett passed me a waffle and I thanked him, Alice ran downstairs and we all loaded up into the cars. I drove while eating and Alice was still fixing herself up. I huffed in annoyance as she took a bit of my waffle.

I parked around the corner and Alice and I made our way to the dock.

We saw Edward and Jasper in there surf gear, and my guy was sexy. Edward was holding his surf board and he smiled when I walked up, he greeted me with a hug and I sighed happily, inhaling his scent. He let go and I told him good luck before I joined the rest of the family on the stand. I watched as Edward looked at me for a moment before going to the beach.

We all watched as both of them sat in the sand watching the others surfing, Edward got called and ran into the water, his surf board under his arm. I watched as he road the waves with style. He was a really good surfer and he never fell off the board.

Edward competed with five other people and beat all of them; he won every round but only needed to win one more.

Edward and Jasper had made it through the first four rounds and when Edward went to surf on the fifth round I watched as he was surfing a wave, Emmett noticed that another surfer was surfing way to close to Edward.

We watched as Edward made attempts to move away but the other surfer would just keep getting to close. I could see that Edward was getting frustrated a bit; he kept having to cut his wave riding short so he wouldn't collide with the other guy.

When Edward was standing up to catch another wave, the other surfer banged into him knocking him off his board. His leg was attached to his surf board that had cut in half.

All of us gasped and waited for him to re-surface but he didn't. I watched in shock as Jasper and 4 other life guards ran out into the sea, they were searching for him and I watched as Jasper kept going under, but when he resurfaced, Edward was in his arms. I let out a breath and Carlisle ran down to the shore along with Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I were stuck in place, not able to move. We were in complete shock.

I watched as Jasper swam to shore with Edward, he laid him out on the sand and I watched as Edward tried to get up but Carlisle wouldn't let him.

"Oh Jesus Christ thank god he is alive." One Irish woman said, looking down at the beach.

"I agree with you." Emmett muttered, he held onto Rose and we looked on, Edward sat up and there was a big red stain on his white long-sleeved underarm top.

Alice breathed in deeply. And my breath caught, I held onto the metal bar in front of me, Rose pointed to something and I looked up, Edward was sitting down with three paramedics beside him, asking him questions, he stood up and one paramedic held the top of his arm, leading him forward slowly, he limped off and I stood pack and made my way to the pier, I ran around the corner and made my way to the car park where the Ambulance truck was.

I saw Edward sitting on the hood of his car, "I don't need to go to the hospital . . ." I heard him say, I saw him shake his head 'No'.

I walked up to him and saw that he was holding his stomach and that there was blood on his hand, I stiffened and then saw Carlisle walk up.

"Edward you have to go to the hospital, you could have a broken bone or cut something in your abdomen." Carlisle said in his doctor tone.

"I cant I am going out tonight." He muttered.

I sighed, I rather him go to hospital than worry about a date tonight. "If you go to the hospital, get yourself checked out and I will make all the arrangements, deal?" Carlisle asked his hand out for Edward to shake.

I walked up, making my presence known; Edward looked at Carlisle and sighed, "Deal." I looked at Carlisle and he smiled at me, he moved away and let me talk to Edward.

"Hey . . . Are you okay?" I asked. Looking at him up and down.

He followed my eyes, looking over himself, "Um . . . I'll live." He laughed.

"How are you not in pain?" I asked confused.

"Eh, I don't really have an answer to that, I just don't feel it right know." He shrugged.

"Do you want to let me on the secret, because I fall over the time and it hurts?" I giggled.

He smiled, "You just have to think of something that makes you happy . . ." He looked into my eyes and I blushed, "You." He whispered lowly, I didn't even think he knew I heard.

I looked at him, his head was looking at his feet, his wet suit was ripped and he sighed, "Are date is still on, you know, I am not cancelling." He said his eyes intense and persistent.

I nodded, "Are you sure? I don't mind if we have to wait a day or two." I said, shrugging, trying to plea with him to just relax and take it easy for a day or two.

"Nope, date is still on." I smiled and nodded when I heard him say that.

"I will see you at the pier at seven then." I said, I kissed his cheek and mumbled a goodbye, I said 'Hi' to Jasper as I passed him.

I walked back to the stand and smiled at Alice as I sat down beside her. "Hey!" I whispered, "Um . . . Edward is just going to get checked out at the hospital and eh, he seems fine." I muttered smiling, I couldn't believe I kissed his cheek, I just felt brave in that moment so I did it.

I didn't stay to look at his reaction, I didn't want to see his reaction, even if he did or didn't like it in that moment, it was a piece of heaven for me.

"That's good; do you want to get lunch?" She asked, bringing me out of my thinking.

"Um sure, where did Rose and Emmett go?" I asked.

"They are gone to get us a table at the little diner near by." I nodded and we both got up making our way there. "So what did he say back there? Is the date still on?"

"Yeah its still on, I told him if he wanted to take it easy for a few days I didn't mind, but he was persistent and demanded that it was still on so . . . I cant complain." I laughed.

She smiled, "That's good, I hope he is going to be okay." She whispered, "Did you see Jasper down there?" She asked, he eyes lighting up.

Yeah, he was worried about Edward but he defiantly likes you, did you not see him this morning when we got here, he went straight over and gave you a hug." I smiled at her in reassurance.

We got to the small restaurant and met up with Emmett and Rose. We all chatted about what happened over lunch, Esme joined us for lunch, stating that Carlisle had gone to do something for Edward, she said she was going to go to the hospital with some food for Edward.

Emmett and Rosalie went to a theme park down the road while me and Alice went home to get ready for our dates.

We both had showers and did each others nails, make-up and hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror and helped Alice into her dress and high heels. She got her purse organised and as it reached evening the door bell rang, she squealed excitedly before answering the door. Jasper looked really good in a casual suite, he kissed Alice's hand and she giggled.

He helped her into his car and I closed the door smiling, she was going to have a great time with him.

I went back upstairs and got my dress on, I got my purse organised and then drove the Range Rover to the pier, it was nearly seven and the soon was just setting, I sighed a beautiful evening . . .


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**A/N - HEY GUY'S . . . I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY :D PLEASE REVIEW XXXXX - MARY **


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night!

Walking to the pier I looked up and smiled widely. I couldn't believe how much effort he put into this date.

There were candles making a walkway up to the yacht, the yacht had calm lighting around it and I could see a dinner table for two on the deck. I saw what looked to be the captain; he was standing behind the wheel in full uniform.

I made my way through the candle lit pathway and when I saw Edward I squealed inwardly. He looked so HOT! He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt with a navy/black high v-neck sweater over the white shirt he was wearing.

I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I inhaled his sweet musky scent. I looked at the yacht and it was romantically lit, Edward smiled down at me and laced his fingers with mine.

He led me forward and helped me onto the yacht, "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered.

I blushed, "Thank you, you look very handsome."

He led me to the dinner table and took out my chair for me, when I sat down; he pushed my chair in and then sat down himself. I noticed another man boarded the ship and we were suddenly moving.

"I hope you don't mind that were on a yacht and that we are sailing while eating." He said, looking a little worried.

"No, no I love it, it's very romantic." I smiled widely.

Edward chuckled and looked at me, he offered me bread that was in the middle of the table, he poured me a glass of white wine and I thanked him.

"How long have you been living here for?" I asked.

"Eh, well I went to school here as a boy from the age of thirteen to eighteen, then I went to college in Dartmouth for six years and I came back here just six months ago. But I leave for Africa in about a month or two and then I decided that I am moving back to Seattle after I am done my exploring in Africa." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"But I thought you loved it out here, why would you go back?" I asked curiously, eating a piece of bread.

He shrugged, I could tell he was thinking through his answer, "To give you my honest opinion, I think I just want to settle down, my teenage years are over, I need to start acting like a man rather than a boy, I need to get my life focused. I want to go back to medicine and start up a practice and then . . ." He trailed off smiling widely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, enough about me, tell me about you." He leaned back in his chair and looked at me, his eyes wide and curious.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything, your childhood? How you met my sister? What your parents are like? High school? I don't mind, I just want to get to know you better." He looked at me.

"Okay, um, my childhood, Well, when I was a few months old my mom took me out of Forks and away from my dad, she moved us to Arizona, were she met my step-dad Phil, who by the way, I hate him. But when I was about fourteen or fifteen I put my foot down and moved back to Forks with my dad, I didn't like it with my mom. It was too much of a stressful life in Arizona. I then met your sister when I went to high school and we both clicked immediately." I smiled, "But I never knew why I always saw Emmett and never you, but I guess I know now." I smiled.

He chuckled, "Yeah, from the time I was ten I was ready to leave Forks and when I was thirteen my parents and I discussed a plan and I honestly have loved being here but I always wonder what it would have been like if I had stayed in Forks." He shrugged.

"Well the pictures that I saw of you in your parent's house in Forks are amazing, you did so much cool stuff." He laughed.

"Not really." There was a calming silence for a few moments, just the sound of the yacht hitting off the water. "How long are you here for?" He asked.

"For another two weeks." I sighed, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here with him.

"Oh . . ." He was about to say something, but a waiter brought over are starters.

I looked at him, but he looked as if he wasn't going to say anything. I pushed the thought aside and ate the food, which was amazing.

"How long were you training to be a nurse for?" He asked.

"Five years but along side that I was studying to be an editor, just so I could make some money while I was training in the health care system." He nodded. "What specialty did you go for?" I asked.

"I started out with General Surgery but then I went into Neurosurgery, I thought it was more interesting and it is." He smiled, "That's one of the reasons why I am going back to Seattle."

"That's cool." I stated, finishing my food and putting down my knife and fork. "So, what music do you like?" I asked.

"I like Classic and Jazz but I don't mind Rap, Hip Pop or R&B. you?"

"Classic, but I like Hip Pop and R&B as well." I smiled, I was smiling a lot tonight, but I couldn't stop, he made me happy. "What books do you like?"

He laughed, "I don't really read that much apart from some history or medical book, what about you? Let me guess you're into the Romeo and Juliet?" He asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

I nodded, "How did you know?" I giggled.

He laughed while shrugging. We finished our dinner over the period of an hour, Edward led me to the front of the boat, he sat us down on a very comfortable sofa, I took off me heels and leaned into his embrace, I put my feet up onto the sofa beside me and lay my head on hid chest. He kissed my hair and I smiled.

He wrapped a blanket around our bodies and we watched the sunset, there was a quiet Jazz music in the background, making the mood very relaxing.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. I smiled and he leaned down, his lips were inches from mine before they finally touched, I pushed into the kiss and so did he. Our tongues fought and he of course won.

We broke away panting and smiles on our faces.

The sun had just set and I was so relaxed that I didn't want to even move. I noticed as the yacht turned slowly, I guess this was are descend back to the harbour.

I sighed quietly and I felt Edward take a deep breath in, I looked up at him, my hand resting on his chest, and my chin resting on my hand, I looked up at him with a sad smile, knowing that I had to leave soon.

He looked at me, his bright green eyes full of enjoyment but I could also see a bit of sadness, he ran his index finger up and down along my cheek and I smiled.

I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, he hummed and I smiled knowing hoe he felt.

"Bella . . .?" He whispered, just before the yacht stopped at the dock.

"Yes Edward?" I looked at him.

"I will see you tomorrow, right?" He whispered.

I smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He laughed and helped me off the yacht, he brought me to my car and with one last deep kiss, we parted for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth and Worries

I woke up and looked at the time, ugh 12pm. I sighed and got up; I still had my jewellery on from last night and also my eye make up was still on as well.

I had gotten home at 2:30am this morning and fell into bed, falling asleep instantly after I had taken my dress off.

I sighed and got up and had a shower, brushing my teeth while I was in the bathroom, I removed my jewellery and straightened my hair, I put on blue sweat pants and a white long sleeved v-neck.

I walked down stairs, yawning as I got to the bottom, "Long night, last night Bella." Emmett teased, walking past me into the living room; I huffed half-heartedly and made my way into the kitchen. I saw Alice and she smiled at me, I smiled back and we watched from the breakfast bar as Esme prepared breakfast.

I looked at Alice and murmured a 'Good Morning'.

"Morning. So how did it go?" She asked.

I smiled widely, "Amazing, he is perfect, sweet, generous and caring. I could go on forever about him. It was so romantic last night and he was such a gentleman." I whispered lowly so Esme couldn't hear. "How did yours go?"

"Perfect, we went to an island off the coast I think it was Heir island, I am not sure, but he took me to a beautiful restaurant their and then he had dessert laid out for us on the beach, it was really nice." She gushed.

"That's so romantic; Jasper seems like a gentleman and a really sweet guy." I told her.

"He is . . . Where did my brother take you?" She giggled.

"The best date ever, he decorated the yacht with lights and beautiful flowers, we sailed along the coast watching the sun set, and there were gorgeous islands a few miles from us and we watched the sun go down, we had dinner and then lay on a sofa that was out on the deck at the front of the yacht and then, we kissed." I smiled, remembering the perfect night.

"Aw." Alice and Esme said, "That's so sweet and romantic." They gushed; I blushed and bowed my head, hiding.

Esme set breakfast on the table and we sat down to eat, it was more of a brunch than breakfast, since it was noon.

Once we had eaten, Rosalie and I cleaned up.

As I was reading my book in the corner of the living room, I heard the front door open. "Jasper stop." I could hear Edward chuckle. I smiled and looked up; I saw Edward push Jasper's shoulder playfully.

Jasper sat on the sofa next to Emmett, they watched the Rugby game on the TV, Edward glanced at the TV but came over to me, he smiled and offered me his hand, I put down Romeo and Juliet and stood up. I smiled at him and we both leaned in, I pressed a kiss on his lips and we both pulled back smiling.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey, do you want to go to the stables with me?" He asked.

"Um . . . Yeah sure. Just let me get my shoes on." I moved away from him and went to get my uggs, Edward stood by the door waiting, I took his awaiting hand and we made our way down the driveway.

"So how are you after last night?" He asked.

"I'm great, thank you for doing that last night; I could tell you put a lot of effort into it." I smiled, "It was also very romantic." I laughed.

He chuckled, "Well your welcome. So are you coming to my sailing competition this afternoon?" He asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure your up to it, did the doctors say it was okay for you to go back in the water?" I asked, he opened a gate into a field and there were many cows and horses.

"It's against doctors orders but I want to do it, I am determined to do it." He shrugged, I linked my arm with his.

"What exactly did the doctors say?" I asked, looking up at him, he was much taller than I, I was only 5 '4' and he was 6 '4'.

"Well, I went for scans and they wont be ready until another day or two and they ran blood tests and x-rays and all sorts of things." He sat us down on an old wobbly bench. "My blood tests came back and two out of the four came back a little concerning." He said, not sounding sure of himself.

"How concerning?" I asked.

"Its nothing for you to be concerned about, don't worry about me, I will be fine." He kissed my forehead, smiling, but I still got the vibe that he was unsure of it himself.

"What else did you get done, because there was blood on your hands yesterday." I looked at him.

"Oh, I just got my upper thigh and the side of my abdomen stitched, when the surf board broke, it cut me and then I hit a rock under water, that's why I didn't resurface on my own, my leg that was connected to the board, that string was caught in the rock and I couldn't free myself." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me protectively, I let a tear or two escape and when his finger came up to caress my cheek I knew he could tell I was crying, he rocked me back and forth a little bit, "Bella, why are you crying?" He asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "I worry about you, and when you tell me things like you being caught under water. I worry about that, I don't know, I guess, I am scared that something will happen to you." I looked at him with tear filled eyes and he sighed, putting our foreheads together.

"Bella, I promise you, I am not going anywhere, and if you want instead of being in the stands, stay with me on the beach until I have to go into the water, and Alice is going to be there because she is 'Jasper's water girl'. You can be mine." He laughed. I laughed to and he wiped my tears. "It will work out, don't worry babes." He kissed my cheek before he got up, we held hands while walking to the stables.

I looked at the different horses and smiled, they were so cute but some were very big. Edward pointed out his horse and I helped him get his horse ready for riding.

"So am I suppose to stay here while you heard or do I go back to the house?" I asked him.

"Neither." I looked at him with a confused looked, "Your riding with me." He smiled.

"A horse cant carry the both of us." I shook my head.

"Of course he can, cant you?" Edward whispered and patted the horses face, the horse nodded, I laughed.

"How do you communicate with him so well?" I asked, amazed.

He shrugged, "Um, I guess I just understand him, like he understands me and we love each other I guess." He said, chuckling, "That sounds weird." He laughed.

"No its sweet." I reassured him.

He nodded and finished tacking the horse, Edward helped me up first before he got on. Edward took the reins and we began to move forward.

I leaned back into Edward's chest and smiled in content. Edward opened a gate and then the horse began to run, I held onto Edward for dear life, I was so scared, but after a while of getting the cows herded up, I liked it, I loved the freeness of it and I loved being so close to Edward.

When we got back to the stables, a woman in her thirties took the horse and Edward and I made our way across the field and back to the house, we stood at the front door, he leaned down and our lips connected, our tongues dancing with each other, I broke away panting and he smiled.

"I got to go, my race starts in two hours and I need to prepare." He said, his forehead against mine.

"Okay, I will see you there." I said, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

He gave me a warm and comforting hug before he left, I smiled and walked in the door, making my way to my room.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving?

ONE WEEK LATER!

For the past week Edward and I have been getting to know each other, we had learnt a lot about each other and had gone on many dates. Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend on our second date and I said yes, even though it was early on in the relationship, I could tell that I loved him and that he was my forever.

Edward and Jasper had there last sailing completion today and tomorrow we were all going to Dublin, the capital.

I was excited to be going, I watched as Emmett helped Edward get the boat out onto the water along with Jasper.

I sat on a lounge chair, watching as Edward and Jasper sailed the course, they were in a two man sailing boat and Jasper was steering while Edward was hiking. I worried about his abdomen, it had just been stitched and he wasn't resting, he was back at his favourite sports.

I looked at Alice and she looked really worries, I could tell that the Cullen's knew something, I was the only one they weren't telling, Edward must know, because he kept telling them he was fine.

I turned in my seat and looked at Alice, "Why do you look so worried?" I asked.

"Oh . . . Um I am just a little shaken up from last time and am not really comfortable with Edward out on the water." She said, but I could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

"Yeah I know how you feel." I said, turning back in my seat and looking back out towards were the sea was.

I didn't want to pressure Alice into telling me, I wanted to hear it from Edward. I sighed quietly, I could tell that all the Cullen's were looking at me but I didn't turn my head, I kept my eyes forward.

After two hours of Edward and Jasper being out on the water, the race was over and they had come second place. I watched as Emmett went down to the shore and helped Edward out of the boat, and instead of Edward lifting the boat with Jasper, Emmett did it, something was happening. Something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

There were so many things it could be: Was it because they were concerned that Edward had just got out of hospital? Was he diagnosed with something? Was he okay? Were they worried about him having another accident out on the water?

Edward smiled and came over to me; he was dry, which was weird. I gave him water and he thanked me, gulping loads down.

I gave him a towel and he took it, slinging it over his shoulder. I smiled at him and when Alice got off her seat to go over to Jasper, I noticed that the Cullen's all moved away so Edward and I could talk. This was weird.

"You did really well in the race!" I smiled.

"Thanks." He said, looking at me. His face grew serious and I looked at him with a confused face.

"Bella . . . I um . . . I." He was nervous I could tell because he was looking down at his sweaty palms. "Um, come with me." He said, glaring at his family for ease dropping on our conversation.

He took my hand and our fingers linked together. He brought me around the back of the buildings and through a field. It began raining and we both ran to an old caravan, he kicked open the door and we could tell it was abandoned because of how it looked inside, there was nothing in it but a few blankets.

He closed the door and turned towards me, our chests pressed together and I looked up at him. His hair completely wet but he looked so sexy, I was completely wet, I was like a drowned rat.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked, panting.

He leaned down and pressed our foreheads together, he closed his eyes and sighed, "You can tell me anything, trust me." I whispered.

He smiled, and his eyes opened, he looked so worried and sad, "I . . . Bella my company is making me go to Africa in three days . . . I don't want to go though." He closed his eyes looking pained.

I closed my eyes and silently squealed in pain, I didn't want him to go. I let my tears run down my face and I cried into his shoulder, I heard him suck in a deep breath.

"Come with me." He whispered.

I looked up at him, his eyes looking for a solution.

I smiled, "I'm going."

He laughed and I smiled, "What about work? What about everything you have worked for?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Edward, I am taking a chance; I am not listening to my instincts. I am going with you, I only have one life to live and I'm not going to waist it, I am going with you." I looked into his eyes that were burning with passion.

He smiled widely and I hugged him tightly, I looked up at him and he leaned down, I wrapped my arms around his damp neck and leaned up, his lips met mine and they crashed together, our tongues fought and my hands made there way to his hair, it was so smooth and wet, it made me weak to my knees.

My hands trailed there way down to his waist, my hands playing with the hem of it. I dipped my hands underneath his t-shirt and he pulled away, he took his shirt off quickly before gently holding my face and leaning in and kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his bare back and felt his abs, I smiled against his lips and I walked backwards, leading him towards the couch.

The kiss was getting heated and I knew I didn't want to have sex before marriage, it was a rule that I didn't want to break.

He sat down and I straddled his waist. His hands were in my hair, he pulled back, keeping a firm hold on my head.

He smiled sweetly at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you, too."

We made out for the rest of the storm, when it stopped raining, I gave Edward his shirt back and he thanked me.

I sat up and tied my damp hair up; Edward got up and took my hand. We got out of the caravan and it was around 4pm. Edward looked down at me and chuckled, I burst out laughing at him, he had my lip gloss all over his mouth.

He leaned down and started wiping my lips and cheek, I did the same for him and when we were done, we walked back towards the pier and Edward went to change, there wasn't many people around, I noticed that all the Cullen's weren't around, they must have went somewhere.

I smiled when Edward came up behind me, hugging me from behind, his hands were around my torso and I smiled.

A flash suddenly went off and we both looked up, the man from the yacht that was serving us, was there, a fancy camera in his hands.

"Edward, your sister Miss. Alice, has informed me that I must take pictures of you and Miss. Bella, wherever you go for the rest of the evening . . . Pretend as if I am not here." He smiled, talking in his posh accent.

Edward laughed and I shook my head smiling.

"Want to go to the theme park?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure." I nodded.

"Okay . . . We have to walk though. Is that okay?" He asked.

I nodded again and smiled, Edward put his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him, I rested my head on his chest as we walked forward.

The posh man proceeded to take pictures of us and I didn't even notice. When we got to the theme park I sucked in a breath.

"Oh I hate scary rides." I said to Edward as he bought us passes.

He smiled down at me, "You will be fine and I will be here to protect you." I smiled and hugged him, I kissed his lips.

"Thank you." We both laughed.

Edward and I got on rides and the man taking pictures, Michael, (Edward told me his name) took loads of pictures. I smiled when he showed me one of Edward and I laughed and I was tucked protectively into his arms. I noticed that Edward and I had a certain glow about ourselves.

"So did you get the results from the hospital yet?" I asked as we sat down for ice-cream.

"Yeah, they said when I go get my shots tomorrow I have to take three different prescription tablets to fight an infection in my abdomen but they said I would be fine. Oh and I hope you don't mind but we have to get 5 different shots tomorrow so we can go to Africa. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I hate needles but I will survive." I giggled.

He smiled and kissed my nose.

Edward brought me home and when I got to my room I picked up my phone.

I rang my office that I worked at and on the forth ring my boss picked up, "Hello Bella, good to hear from you, what do you need?" He asked.

"I quit. . .


	9. Chapter 9: Telling everyone!

After I got off the phone with my boss, I went to Alice; I knocked on her door and let myself in.

"Hey." I smiled; she tore her eyes from the TV and looked at me, "What you watching?" I asked.

"America's next top designer." She whispered, focusing on the TV again.

I sat on her bed and she gave me a blanket and pillow, I thanked her and sat with my back to the headboard.

"Um . . . Alice did Edward tell you about Africa and that he is leaving in three days." I looked at her.

She stayed silent for a moment, not moving. She turned the TV off and turned to look at me, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, its just that he wanted to tell you . . ." She trailed off.

"Alice, stop rambling, it's okay, because I am going with him." I smiled, "I talked to my boss, I quit." I said.

"YOU WHAT?" She screeched.

"Calm down, I will be back in Seattle in a month or two, it's not that long. I just want to take a chance in my life and I love him Alice . . . I really love him." I said smiling.

Her face softened and she looked into my eyes, "I know you do, but Bella you cant quit, you are like my sister, you're the best editor in the firm, you cant leave." She said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Alice . . ." I said softly, hugging her, "Don't cry, it's not like you will never see me again. It's just that, I feel as if I need to take a chance in life and I want to do this, I don't care about anything anymore but just being with him. I want to take a chance, it's like true love and if it is, I don't want to miss out on it." I smiled widely, my own tears making there way down my face.

She nodded, smiling. "Go get him you lioness." She whispered.

We both erupted into laughter after hearing her say that.

"So what is happening between you and Jasper?" I asked.

"Um, he has to go back to California and finish up some work there and then if everything goes well between us; he is going to move to Seattle." She smiled.

"That's wonderful, I am so happy for you!" I smiled, hugging her.

"Bella I don't mean to ruin anything but are you sure?"

I smiled looking down at my hands, "Honestly, no . . . but I love him and I want to do it, even though I am not sure, I am taking the chance. I am going and I am not going to look back or regret anything." I shrugged.

She nodded and smiled, "Go get him and make him happy." She whispered, punching me playfully.

I laughed and got up, "Thanks Alice." I whispered, giving her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

We let go of each other and I went downstairs. I saw Jasper and he looked lost as he made his way to the staircase, "Third door on the left." I called out.

He smiled at me, "Thanks Bella."

I nodded and went to the kitchen; I got a bottle of water and a muffin. I sat down, reading the newspaper. I went back upstairs, and watched TV in my room. I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and getting into pale jean shorts.

We were going out for dinner tonight and I didn't feel the need to get dressed up.

I put on a navy t-shirt and then my grey converse. I went downstairs and saw Edward in the kitchen; he was in jeans and a hoodie.

I walked in and saw that Emmett, and Carlisle were also there. I walked up to Edward and hugged him, giving him a peck on the lips.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and looked at the clock 8pm. I sighed and played with my hands.

"Where are we going tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Um . . . I think it's a restaurant called the goat. I am not sure." Carlisle said while looking through his phone.

I looked through mine and saw a text from Edward. He looked at me and darted his eyes towards the text.

_**Bella do you think we should tell them - E**_

_I don't know, maybe at dinner? I told Alice . . . - B_

_**Ugh, my sister will probably tell the whole world, but it doesn't matter, I told Jasper but he said that he wouldn't tell anyone else. - E**_

_Okay, I still have to tell my parents, I don't know how they will react but I don't really care. - B_

_**Yeah, I hope he doesn't kill me. Lol. Um Bella, you are sure that you want to do this, aren't you? - E**_

_Edward, stop asking me that, I love the idea, I love you and I want to be with you.-B_

He put down his phone and came over to me; he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. We stood there; hugging each other for a moment more, before I pulled away, Edward grabbed his phone on the table and put it in his pocket.

We held hands and I took the Range Rover, Alice and Jasper were in the front and Edward and I were in the back.

Edward kissed my forehead and I smiled, placing my hand on his chest while leaning my body against him.

"Tomorrow we have an appointment in the morning to get our shots; it's at 09:30 that okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "That's fine."

"So . . ." Jasper said, the car had been silent for a few moments and no one was talking.

Edward sighed, "Guys come on, we are still the same people, still the same personality's, why are you treating us differently? Just because we go to Africa together, doesn't mean we are going to change." He spoke up.

"It's not that, it's just that I am shocked." Alice said, "I never thought my best friend would fall in love with you." She laughed.

"Well it happened." I stated, giving Edward a peck on the lips.

"Well Alice, I never thought you would fall for my best friend." Edward turned the tables.

"Well it happened." Alice said, copying what I had just said.

We all laughed, we were all in the same position but I was just leaving with Edward to go to Africa.

After a half hour drive we got out of the car, we were in a nearby town called Bantry. I smiled when Edward wrapped his arms around me, I leaned up and kissed him, I didn't know what was happening with me today but I just couldn't keep my hands off him.

I smiled when we pulled away, we got to the restaurant and everyone looked at us. I looked at Edward and he nodded, I closed my eyes nodding, we looked towards his family and he sucked in a deep breath.

"So you all know that I am going to Africa in two days and . . ." He looked at me.

"I'm going with him." I stated, Esme gasped and I shrugged, holding Edward's hand on the table.

"Why are you going with him?" Emmett asked, Carlisle slapped his arm lightly, glaring, "What?" He asked.

"We fell for each other, we fell in love." I smiled, "And I don't want to spend anytime away from him." I smiled up at Edward, he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Well you can't blame them, can you Carlisle?" Esme asked, smiling.

"No you cant, love is a beautiful thing and if you think what you're doing is right then, I stand by the both of you." He said smiling.

I leaned back, I just needed my parent's approval. Ugh, this was going to be tough, my dad will probably be so angry with me.

I looked at Edward and he smiled, I smiled back at him and after dinner, we all got ice-cream and sat down at a bench.

Alice drove us home and after giving Edward a long and passionate kiss, I went you to my room. I knew my dad would be at work so I rang his office.

"Chief Swan, how can I help you?" He asked in a professional tone.

"Hey dad, its me." I said.

"Bells? Oh I miss you, how is the trip going?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Its really good, um . . . I met someone." I stated, "Well its Alice's brother Edward." I said, smiling when saying his name.

"You met someone, and its Edward Cullen. Huh, so is he going back to Seattle with you or . . ." He left the statement hanging.

"Um . . . that's what I need to talk to you about, Edward is working for a company and he is going to Africa for the next month and I am going with him." I said, closing my eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Oh Bella, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I fell in love with him dad, I don't want to be half a world away from him, I love him." I said, my voice thick with a lump in my throat.

"Bella, are you sure about this? You not just doing it because you think you love him and when you get to Africa you want to come home." He said sounding stressed but not wanting to fight.

"No dad, I love him, I think he is the one, as in the one who I will share my future with." I said.

"Okay, um . . . So when will you be coming back to Seattle?" He asked.

"In a month and Edward will be with me, I am thinking about becoming a nurse." I said.

"Okay, I love you Bella, please call me when you can. I got to go, robbery at the bank." He sighed.

"Okay dad, I will, I love you too, be careful." I said.

"Always am, love you." And with that he hung up.

I sighed and through my phone down on the bed. I lay back, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Africa!

I never thought I would be crying in the back of a car, looking out the window at my best friend's and pretty much my non-blood related family. The Cullen's were like my second family to me; they loved me and cared for me, as I did for them.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we looked forward, the chauffeur was driving and he looked sadly at me through the mirror, his face was soft and he looked as if he was sorry that I was sad. I nodded at him and he smiled half heartedly.

Edward held me tightly and I snuggled into his embrace, he kissed my forehead and I kissed the side of his shoulder. Edward and I sat in the backseat for an hour until we got to the airport.

We checked in and went through security; we bought snacks, magazines, water, earphones and a headrest for the 11 hour flight to Kenya, where we would set foot on our journey to save the lions.

As we boarded the flight, I saw Edward take out a stack of papers and say hello to several people. He sat beside me and I rested my head against him shoulder, he smiled and turned his phone off, the seat next to Edward was free, and he put his Ipad and papers on it.

He turned to me and looked down at me, "I love you." He said, looking into my eyes.

I smiled, "I know, I love you too."

The plane took off and soon they were handing out drinks, I took out some snacks and listened to my Ipod. I must have drifted off to sleep, because when I opened my eyes, I had a blanket over me and Edward's arms were tightly around me.

"But if we do that, then it effects there habitat." I Heard Edward say.

"Yes but it also lets us get studies." A deep voice argued.

"Marcus it's the wrong way to go about it." Edward disagreed.

"Mmhmm, I think if we do it, we will get more studies, understand them better and then be able to help the next pride we come across." This 'Marcus' said.

"Well, my team, will defiantly not be following your idea." Edward said in a annoyed tone.

"Whatever, we will just see who gets the better review." Marcus said in a sly tone.

I looked at him, his dark hair and pale face and his eyes boring down at me, I felt Edward tighten his hold on me and Marcus went away, back to his seat.

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. I kissed his lips lightly, smiling. I looked at his Ipad and he had routes set in place and different areas.

"Um . . . Edward, can I sit here?" A man asked, he smiled at me and I shook his hand.

"Yeah sure . . . Bella this is Riley, Riley this is Bella." Edward introduced us.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." He said.

He let go of my hand and I sat up straight, "Edward, we got word about a pride of south of the planes, know if we can get there by tomorrow afternoon tops, we can catch them and study them. Alec said he has the studies in place, you and I just need to show up and test them out." Edward nodded.

"Okay, no problem. Riley I was looking at page 34 in the guide and it tells me that I have to go to a rehabilitation centre; how far is that outside of Kenya?" He asked.

"About 45minutes over the border line." Edward nodded and continued looking through the stack of papers.

"Um what do you mean the studies are in place, what are you actually doing?" I asked him.

"Well, Bella, Edward and I get into a box that is sealed and locked, we wait in that box until a pride of lions come, we see if they go for there natural food source or us and we do this in the afternoon and night, studying there aggression levels and how they differ." I nodded but I could tell my face was in shock.

"Its okay babe, I am completely safe when doing it and I have Riley with me." He said, kissing me lightly.

I nodded and smiled. "So where are we staying?" I asked him.

"In a safari camp, about three hours outside of where the population is." He told me.

"And what is your work schedule?" I asked him.

"Um . . . I get the nights off; I leave in the morning at 6am and get back at 5pm apart from two nights where I will be in that plastic cage with Riley." He said, "But you will be coming with me, of course." He added, smiling widely.

"Cool." I said excitedly, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately and long.

I blushed as I pulled away because of Riley sitting on the other side of him, but he didn't seem to care. He was looking at maps, Edward turned with him and they looked through there research.

About three hours later, we landed and I smiled when I saw the sun. Edward and I got our luggage and went to the front door, there were six other people with us, I got introduced to them all, they were all very nice.

Three very large intimidating men came up to us, armed with guns and knifes, "Are you the research group, going to the safari camp?" One of them asked his rough tone soft and questioning.

"Yes we are." Edward smiled.

The guards took our bags and they loaded us into a bus, we travelled to the hotel, it was about an hour away. But the thing that hurt me most was seeing the poverty.

We had to pass through a nearby town and I looked at all the people, I looked at the children, begging, crying, there little bodies skinny with no food.

I rubbed my eyes, tears threatening to fall, Edward pulled me against his chest and I sighed, snuggling my head into it.

"I know how you feel; you wish you could give them everything you have." He said, answering my thoughts, knowing how I felt.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. We soon got to the hotel and it was mostly people coming on vacation, staying here. Edward and I got out room; there were two double beds and I put my stuff down on one bed.

I took the bed closest to the window. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt while Edward put his stuff into the closet.

I lay on the bed, falling asleep again. I was woken up by Edward, it was five o'clock in Africa and we were going to dinner.

Edward just wanted to show me something first. He led me downstairs and through a few corridors, we went to a display, and many people were crowding around it.

"This is what were trying to stop." He gestured to a lion, he looked to be young because his main was only growing, but he was in a little room, behind the glass we were looking through.

He was walking around as a man wiped him, making him roar for the audience, Edward sighed shaking his head.

I looked at him and he led me to another display, "These cubs, have no mother, she was shot by poachers. Our team couldn't get out here fast enough before they were taken and put into market, ending up here." He gestured to them.

They were adorable little creatures, they were lying on concrete, which was sad, they were keeping together so they kept themselves warm. They looked very sad and unloved, I felt like feeding them, kissing them, hugging them and just showing them what love is, but I couldn't.

I looked at Edward. "How can we help them?" I asked.

He looked at me with a pained expression, "We cant, the poachers sold them to a man that owns this hotel, he is not selling them, not giving them to a rehabilitation centre, he wont let us and we don't want to get in trouble in this country." He said, taking my hand and leading me towards the dinning room, we got a table for two.

Edward and I ate, having a glass of wine each, after dinner, we went back to our room, we both had a shower and got into out pyjamas, we ordered dessert and watched a movie before going asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Shock and Trips!

I woke up to the sunshine that was coming through the blinds, I looked across the room at Edward's bed, he was sleeping soundly and I smiled, he looked so peaceful as he slept.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 06:56, I sighed and looked through my phone, I had a text from my dad and Alice wishing me a safe trip, I replied to the texts and then put my phone down, I sat up and stretched. I looked at Edward again, he was stirring a bit and he opened his eyes, "Morning." He mumbled, and stretched.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Do you know the time?" He asked me.

"Yeah 7am." I whispered, taking a drink of my water.

He nodded and got up; I blushed as I saw him in a white t-shirt and shorts. He winked at me, before making his way into the bathroom, I giggled and got up. I was in girl boxers and a t-shirt. I got a towel and my shampoo, I got my clothes for the day and then sat on the bed waiting for Edward to come out, about ten minutes later, he came out fully dressed and his hair damp. I smiled at him, he looked so sexy, he was wearing tan shorts with a white t-shirt that clung to his toned body.

He came over to me and kissed my lips, "I'm going to go get food, I will be back in twenty minutes that okay?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah." I smiled, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down, I pressed my lips to his and our tongues fought for dominance. My hands were in his hair, and his were around my waist. I smiled and we parted. He kissed my cheek and then left to get our breakfast.

I got into the shower and brushed my teeth, I got into white shorts and a black t-shirt. I was just done blow drying my hair when Edward walked in.

He set the food on the table that was beside the window. I sat down with him and he passed me a plate, there was pancakes, fruit and orange juice, I smiled and dug in, I was so hungry.

Edward started eating as well; he was looking at me though. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me a big goofy smile on his face, "You're stunning."

I laughed, "Not possible." I said, looking at him.

"It's true, you're stunningly beautiful and the love of my life." He said, I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you." I said, getting up and hugging him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too." He said as I sat back down.

We continued breakfast and then went down to the lobby; we waited on Edward's colleagues/team to come down here.

Then we went to a conference room. We all sat down and Edward opened up a file, he passed one out to everyone and they all looked at it.

"Today we are going to watch a pride of lions that have been seen about 30miles from here, we are looking at there sleeping patterns, skills at climbing trees if they can, how they identify scents/the faces they make and also the threats that they get and how they react." Edward said, "Fiona and Drake your on getting the photographs we need, Philip and Kate your on the camera's, Kevin and Lauren your on the driving and getting us there and that leaves me and Riley and we are confronting them." Edward said finishing up.

They all nodded and started to get ready, we loaded into two jeeps that were outside, I was in the front next to Lauren, Edward was in the back with Riley, Drake and Kate. I looked as they all set up there stuff, Lauren smiled at me and set up all of her routes.

"So how long have you known Edward for?" She asked.

"Um, three weeks, but I have known his family for seven years and his sister is my best friend." I told her.

She smiled and nodded, "I have never seen him like this before, he seems so happy and content, I am happy for both of you." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled and watched as she drove the forward and onto a dirt track road.

"So where in America do u live?" She asked.

"I come from Forks, Washington but I live in Seattle." I said.

"Oh cool, I'm from Arizona." She stated.

I smiled, "Do you have a boyfriend back home or . . . " I left the statement hanging.

"Oh, no, Philip is my husband actually." She said, smiling widely.

I nodded and smiled; I looked forward and noticed that she slowed down, "Edward look." She pointed, giving him binoculars.

He took them quickly and patted Riley, gesturing towards the roof of the Jeep, Riley opened it without much noise and him and Edward got onto the top of the Jeep, Lauren explained to me that they were up there for a better view.

I looked at the lions, it was quite amazing actually, they were spread out under a bush that was giving them shade, they were all lying down. There was a large male, and three lionesses, I saw a few young lions, about two years old.

I looked up and saw Edward standing with his binoculars and Riley beside him. I looked forward, smiling but then I noticed the lioness stand up, I gulped and I could here Edward move uneasily on the roof. She stared at us, and looked at them.

I looked at Lauren, "Edward get down from the roof, she is going to lunge for you guys any second." She said to him.

"Well we will move when she does that." He called back.

After a few minutes I saw the lioness move a few steps closer, her head bent and she looked as if she were going to catch prey.

She started running towards us and Edward jumped down through the opening of the roof and so did riley, but the lioness was already on the roof as he was closing the hatch.

We all breathed out and I looked up, the lioness's tale was on the window and I watched as she slowly slid down on front of us to the bonnet, she stared at us and came right up to the glass, she looked at me, and I have never felt so scared in my life, I could here my heart beating in my chest.

She lifted her paw and scratched the glass, trying to get in at me. "Lauren, turn on the engine." Edward said in a low voice.

She did and the lioness got a fright, falling off the bonnet and onto the ground, she got up and ran away, Lauren pushed back a bit, letting Kevin through, we got the footage and photos we needed and as we were making our way to the hotel, Riley and I switched places, I cuddled up to Edward and he held me tightly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly, I looked out the window and looked across the planes, there were Zebra's and Antelope.

I looked up at Edward and I knew my face looked frightened, his was sad but only because I was frightened, he kissed my lips and forehead. He rubbed my back and lay back fully in his chair.

I sighed, I didn't like what Edward did, he was a daredevil I knew that but it was frightening and if he screwed up one time, it could be death for him. We held each other tightly and when we got back to the hotel, he told me to go to our room and he would be up in a few minutes, he just needed to talk to the guys.

I nodded and made my way upstairs. When I got to the room, I just sat on the side of the bed, all I wanted to do was for Edward to hold me.

Maybe it was shock, that I was experiencing but for some reason I lay down on his bed and tears started streaming down my face.

I heard him come in and I quickly wiped my eyes. I pulled the comforter over me and then realized I was in his bed, I groaned inwardly.

I felt the bed sink and his hand was on my back, "Bella look at me." He whispered.

I did and his expression grew soft, he was sad to see me cry. "I'm frightened." I whispered.

"I know." He said, he took off his shoes and lay down beside me.

He got under the comforter and held me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, he put his leg around mine and I looked at him, he smiled at me and I smiled back at him, I leaned in, my lips inches away from his.

We looked into each others eyes and he smiled, leaning in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips touched. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and let his tongue in, we both groaned at the contact. Our tongues moved at a pace we were both comfortable with.

Edward rolled over, so he was lying on top of me, I liked feeling his weight on top of me, it was comforting, it was like he was protecting me in a way.

My hands went to his hair, my fingers running through it, I moaned as his hands trailed down my side's and to my waist.

He smiled against my lips and I pulled away gasping, but his lips never left my skin, he sucked on my neck, and trailed delicate kisses over my cheeks, he moved to my ear, he kissed it and then sucked on my earlobe.

I moaned and then did the same to him.

He rolled off of me and we both lay their panting. He lifted the comforter over us and I lay on his chest.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He replied, holding me tightly around the waist.

I smiled and kissed him once more on the lips before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.


End file.
